rerumasfandomcom-20200213-history
Reruma
is the daughter of an Opticoid father and a human mother, and possesses traits of both species, such as Opticoids' many eyes on their torsos.]] A '''reruma '''is a human who possesses a significant portion of alien DNA, usually due to having recent alien ancestors, such as an alien parent or grandparent. Scientifically, the term ''reruma ''refers to any organism which is a hybrid of intelligent species from different planets. On Earth, the term refers exclusively to humans who were born of (or descended from) a cross-species relationship. Rerumas tend to possess a mixture of traits from their human and alien ancestors, and almost always display at least some of the powers and abilities of their alien sides. Reruma traits may manifest in humans at birth, but usually appear at the onset of puberty. Rerumas are exceedingly rare in the galaxy, with humans being the only species capable of naturally producing offspring with aliens. On Earth, rerumas are widely persecuted and hunted by the human populace due to the Homeworld movement and similar anti-alien political movements and groups. The Plumbers' Helpers are a team of rerumas created by the Plumbers to promote peace between humans, aliens, and rerumas; other groups such as the Initiates, however, seek to overthrow humanity and assert reruma dominance. History leads the original Plumbers' Helpers team in 2010, consisting of human rerumas.]] Rerumas have existed for all of recorded human history. The potential to reproduce with other species in the galaxy is a unique trait exclusive to humans; as a result, visits to Earth by aliens throughout prehistory resulted in the birth of rerumas, who are depcited in the artwork of many civilizations. For example, ancient Egyptians depicted rerumas as gods and demigods with both human and animal features. Many of these early rerumas are the ancestors of modern humans possessing genetically-based superpowers. After the Plumbers established strict laws about non-interference with less advanced worlds, the number of rerumas declined, but interactions between humans and aliens did not cease. Many ancient groups, such as the Shiyurei clan and the Children of Khufos, continued to worship and revere aliens and give birth to reruma children. Rerumas existed only on Earth until the year 2010, when Ben Tennyson used the Omnitrix to repair the damaged DNA of the Atasian species by combining it with random DNA samples from the Codon Stream. As a result, the Atasians became a species composed entirely of rerumas. A few years later, Reinrassig III, the Atasian Chancellor, wrote a book called ''A Galaxy of Colors ''which explored research about reruma genetics and biology. It was in this book that the term ''reruma ''was first coined by Reinrassig, derived from the Atasian word for "revolutionary," as Reinrassig believed that rerumas would represent the future of the galaxy. On Earth, the population of human rerumas began to spike during the Tennyson years when humans and aliens briefly lived side-by-side with one another in peace. This peace came to an end in 2019 with the Twilight War, a devastating conflict which destroyed most of the galaxy's inhabited planets. After Ben Tennyson died in the war, many humans rose up against their alien neighbors and demanded they leave Earth. Politicians such as Will Harangue led countless people in anti-alien social movements such as the Homeworld movement and Planetary Priority to drive aliens off of the planet. New laws were established forbidding aliens from living on Earth. As a result of this, many rerumas, whose legal status was ambiguous, were left without homes or families. The Plumbers, who had been all but destroyed by the Twilight War, could do little but watch as this mistreatment and hatred unfolded. The Homeworld movement had different impacts on the lives of rerumas. Some individuals, such as Betty Augen, were adopted by human parents unaware of their alien heritage until the manifestation of their alien traits. Others, like Lyssa, were outright abandoned to the streets or enslaved by anti-alien militant groups such as the Planetary Freedom Force. Very few rerumas enjoyed peaceful and safe lives during this period; among these individuals was Niko Yamamoto. However, even these rerumas were forced to hide their identities from the public for fear of endangering themselves and their families. Recognizing these averse factors, Magister Gwen Tennyson re-established the Plumbers' Helpers in 2035 under the leadership of Omnitrix-wielding human Max Glenn in order to remedy the fractured relations between humans, aliens, and rerumas. While the Helpers represented a positive reaction to the adversities of the 2020s and 2030s, other rerumas did not react so peacefully and cooperatively. In 2035, self-proclaimed reruma revolutionary Zach Shiyurei formed the Initiates, a team of rerumas originally serving the Shiyurei clan, for the purpose of overthrowing humanity in order to actualize rerumas' existence. From Zach's perspective, humans and rerumas are fundamentally incompatible due to their biological differences, making the only possible outcome of their interaction the destruction of one group and the survival of the other. Biology The biology of rerumas is complex and poorly understood, in part due to their low numbers. Humans are the only known species which can produce reruma offspring naturally, though there are some species which can give birth to rerumas under different circumstances. For example, Anodites and Galvanic Mechamorphs are capable of replicating the DNA of other life forms, which allows them to become rerumas and possibly produce reruma offspring. Atasians, meanwhile, became an entire species of rerumas after Ben Tennyson recombined their DNA with random alien species in 2010 in order to prevent their genocidal attack on the universe. Humans are unique in that they are the only species known to be able to naturally reproduce with aliens without altering their own DNA, though how this is possible is wholly unknown. Humans are capable of reproducing with a wide variety of different alien species. During this process, the human DNA acts as a "template" for the reruma offspring's genetics. Human rerumas usually demonstrate a mixture of traits from their human and alien ancestors; most also possess the powers and abilities of their alien ancestors. In simple cases of single alien-human DNA mixture, it is usually easier to determine what traits will emerge in a reruma offspring. When traits from multiple alien species are combined, however, there is no way to tell for sure. In general, rerumas with alien fathers and human mothers are more common than rerumas with human fathers and alien mothers, again due to human biological traits. There is no way to tell for certain when reruma traits will manifest; sometimes they are present at birth, but other rerumas appear fully human until a certain stage of life, such as puberty. The time of emergence depends on the type of reruma. The reruma genetic combination process can often awaken dormant traits or cause unique evolutionary modulations on the genetic level, which often correlate to evolutionary trends of other species. For example, Lyssa - an Appoplexian reruma - possesses a pair of lynx-like ears, which neither humans nor Appoplexians possess. The trait instead emerged as a mutation (or perhaps the awakening of a dormant trait) during the combination of her parents' human and Appoplexian DNA. This sort of process has also resulted in other traits unique to rerumas, though these have never proven detrimental to the health of rerumas in general. In fact, the genetic structure of rerumas is actually regarded to be much more stable than most organisms. Known rerumas For additional and non-canon rerumas, see ERDB.Category:Rerumas